


Boundaries

by eerian_sadow



Series: Bedroom Toys [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, enforcing boundaries, mentions of bondage, mentions of past non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Kup has a session planned with Jazz. Jazz accidentally has an unwelcome surprise.
Relationships: Jazz/Kup
Series: Bedroom Toys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579661
Kudos: 19





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is still fairly early in Jazz & Kup's business relationship and, while they like each other, they haven't fallen into their instant trust yet.

Kup studied the gear on Jazz’s berth with a critical optic. He had seen the chains before--more than once and very intimately--but the brightly colored ropes were new. And so was the camera. 

He wasn’t entirely sure he liked the camera.

“What’s all this, lad?”

“Oh, you know. Just some new gear. Though the pink would look nice on you.” Jazz smiled as he stepped to the berth and picked up the bright pink rope in question. “It’s some of that imported stuff from Nebulos. I thought you’d enjoy the challenge.”

“And,” Kup crossed his arms. “What are you planning to do with the camera?”

“I was uploading image files to my house profile.” Jazz looked offended for a moment. “You don’t think I’d just start taking pictures without your permission, do you?”

“Well, there was one bot in Vos, vorns ago. Left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth.” 

“Obviously. I promise, no pictures. In fact, if you give me a klik, I’ll take it back to the office before we get started.”

“That would make me feel a bit better, yeah.” The mech was good at what he did, but Kup wasn’t afraid to end their business relationship immediately if he wasn’t going to honor his boundaries.

“Great. Hey, why don’t you pick out a few other toys to play with while i’m gone. You know where I keep them by now.” Jazz’s usual grin returned. He put the rope back down on the berth and picked up the camera. “The ropes aren’t the only new thing i’ve gotten.”

“All right, I’ll take a look.” 

“And I’ll be right back.” Jazz put a small swing into his steps as he walked to the door, and Kup shook his head as the other mech moved. He didn’t need to show off when he already had half of his usual fee upfront anytime that Kup paid for his services.

But it went a long way to reassuring him, that the younger mech had been so quick to take the camera out of the room. 

Kup turned his attention to the trunk at the end of the berth where Jazz stored his considerable collection of interface toys. The bot had at least one of everything that Kup had ever seen in most of the shops and several items that had to be custom builds. Going through the box the first time had been a bit of an adventure, especially when Jazz showed him the spike sleeve that let him penetrate shuttle class mechs. 

The shiny-new high powered vibrator laying right on top when he opened the lid was almost anti-climatic after seeing that toy.

The vibrator was the same shade of pink as the rope, and had the rounded tip of a toy designed to be used on a bot’s external nodes. Kup had the sneaking suspicion that Jazz had plans for using both of them together, and the older mech wasn’t sure he disliked the idea at all. 

He set the toy on the berth next to the rope and continued looking through the chest. Most of the toys were the same ones Jazz had shown him before, but a fabric bag--pink again, making him think he was supposed to find it--attracted his attention as Jazz stepped back into the room.

“If you hadn’t just put the camera away, lad, I would think that you planned one of those sexy photo shoots that the magazines like so much.”

“I’d be lying if i said i hadn’t thought about doing one.” Jazz gave him a small smile. “It’d be a great profile picture for my page, but no one else here is good enough with ropes. Did you open the bag yet?”

“Not yet.” Kup pulled on the drawstring, untying the simple bow and letting the fabric loosen at the top. Then he pulled the fabric apart and turned the bag over so that the contents fell out onto the berth. A small plug with a pink gem set in the handle sparkled in the light. Jazz’s smile turned wicked when Kup looked back at him. “You _were_ planning this.”

“I told you that you’d look good in pink. And I remembered when you said how much fun you had that time in Tyger Pax with the femme who kept you plugged for joors while she rode your spike.”

“I didn’t bring enough shanix for a session like that, lad.”

“We can do it another time, then. I’ve got a set on the pole in four joors anyway.”

“I like the sound of that. Best get started if you’re dancing tonight, though. I’d hate to miss that because I was still getting cleaned up.” 

“Ha! If you miss my set, it’s because I overloaded you right into a reboot cycle.” Jazz glanced over the toys on the berth. “You want the rope and the chains or just one of them?”

“Just the rope, lad. Use the white, though, so you can save the pink for your profile shoot.”

“Nah, I bought the pink for you. I can get more if you break it. Same safeword as last time?” Jazz picked up the chains and moved them to the floor. 

“Of course. No point changing something that works for both of us.” Kup moved away from the toy chest. “Where do you want me?”

“On your knees on the berth. Before we go too far, you okay if I tie the vibrator against you?”

Kup paused as he started to climb onto the bed, considering. He wasn’t sure he’d let anyone do that before, but it had been a long time since anyone had used a vibrator on him at all. “Yeah, I think it’ll be okay. I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much.”

“Great. Panels open, then, and no more talking.”

Kup nodded, settled onto the berth and opened his panels.


End file.
